Stolen Soul
by Night Assailant
Summary: Harry has been having nightmares his whole live. When he turns eleven they change. Right before he goes to Hogwarts, he meets the one person that can set him free from his cage. AU
1. Prologue

_Seven sins. _

_Seven murders._

_Seven pieces of one's soul. _

_Captured by the darkness,_

_so one can become whole._

For as long as I can remember, I have been having these dreams. There so vivid, that I can hardly believe they are just dreams. Nightmares, of fire and shadows. Soft whispers in de never ending darkness.

The nightmares are always the same. A fire, that wants to consume me, but I do not feel it burning, I do not feel the pain that I am supposed to feel. In front of me, there is darkness, pitch black, that even the strongest light can not pierce. Out of the darkness come whispers, speaking softly. Sometimes in tongue's I can not understand.

Behind me, there is a warm light, that calls out to me. It soft and caring. More then anything I want to reach this light, touch it with my fingers and become one with it. But however hard I try, I can not reach it. I can turn around, look at the light, but I can not move away from the fire. It is my salvation from the darkness, but also my prison.

And then someone calls my name, equally as soft as the whispers from the darkness, but a lot stronger. '_Come home with me'_ It hisses, like a snake. Before I can find the source of the voice, I wake up.

Recently the dreams have changed. I do not know if it has something to do with the recent developments in my life, or that it is just coincidence. Apparently I am a wizard. My parents were to, but they were killed by this man called Voldemort. Everyone is afraid of him, afraid to speak his name. I do not really understand it, after all it is just a name. And the man, who carried this name, is long gone.

He vanished when he tried to kill me, gave me one heck of a scar to show for it. Even though I do not understand why he tried to kill me, I am glad he is no longer around to finish the deed. It would be a huge problem if he followed me around and tried to kill at my new school.

But all of that is irrelevant now. The dreams, they are what scare me the most. They have changed. The fire, the darkness and the light are still all there, but it has become more vivid then before. From out of the darkness, hands reach to me, bony like a skeleton. Sometimes I see faces, or what is left of them. Skulls, like in horror films. There empty dark eyes, watch me. But much like I can not reach the light, they can not touch me.

I can not turn towards the light, not since I have seen him. A cloaked figure, the owner of the soft voice. He is like a shadow, darker then the darkest abyss. The only thing I can see from his face, are his eyes. They are red, like blood or rubies, and they draw me in, like a moth to a flame. I know I should not trust him, I know I should not speak to him, but he somehow feels familiar. We have a connection, that can not be broken. I am not even sure if I want it broken.

In all the years that I have lived, I have never had a bond with anyone. My fat cousin drives people away from me, threatening them, punching them if they even dare to look at me. For as long as I can remember, I have been a punch-bag to him. He bullied me, and made sure I always felt like I was alone.

Perhaps I even am.

My uncle is even worse. To him I am nothing more then a slave, whom he needs to feed once in a while. At first they locked me up in the broom-closet underneath the stairs, but he gave me the smallest bedroom, because he was afraid I would discover my true inheritance. They have been ignoring me for the past month. I can not say I have something to complain about. For the first time in my life I found some sort of peace.

When I go to Hogwarts, I will finally be free. My uncle will be unable to hurt me, to hit me, when I do something wrong. He can not order me around any more. It is such freedom I have dreamt of for the past eleven years.

Dreams. They will change everything. As long as you can dream it, it will become real. I don't know who said that, but I strongly believe it is true. Because I have nothing more then dreams. I always wished to be set free from this prison, this cage I have been kept in. And my dream have come true. Tomorrow I will be leaving for Hogwarts, tomorrow my first day of freedom will begin.

I look at the clock on my nightstand. Two AM.

Nine more hours and I will be stepping on board of the Hogwarts express, the train that will bring me to Hogwarts. Nine more hours.

"Harry." A soft voice, so familiar and yet so unknown, calls out to me. I sit up, looking around my room. I am not dreaming right now, I know this much. Perhaps it is a daydream. I have had these before, when I wanted to escape from the wrath of my cousin. But somehow I know this is different.

"Harry." The voice says again. A shadows forms itself before my eyes. The dark cloak seems to suck all the light out of my room. The only thing I can see, is the darkness of this figure, and the red of his eyes.

"What are you?" The words pass my lips, before I even realise it.

The shadow casts away his cloak, revealing a young man, barely and adult. He is more handsome, then I could have ever imagined. White skin, like ivory. A slender, tall form, more perfect then that of an model. His hair is as black as the darkest night, it slightly covers his scarlet eyes. Ever single part of his face is perfect, from his straight nose and perfectly formed lips, to his high cheekbones and velvet eyelashes.

I can not help myself, I stare at him. Before this divine creature, I feel like an ugly dog, unworthy to be in his presence. Whatever this man is, he is not human, he is something greater.

"I am your...guardianangel." Even his voice was perfect, smooth and warm. I am drawn in, I want to touch him, feel the soft skin under my fingers, but I am unable to move, transfixed by his eyes. "And I am here to set you free, free from the sins of humanity, free from your mortal shell."

The man smiles and reaches out his hand to me. "Come home with me."

I look at the hand, before looking back at those beautiful eyes, that oppose my own light green once. "Who are you?" I ask, while reaching out to his hand.

"You may Call me Tom Riddle." The man says. Our hands touch. His skin is cold. That is the last thing I notice, before being captured in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 1 - Humanitas

It had been five years, since that fateful day Tom appeared before me. Five years, in which he asked nothing in return. He helped me. With school, with magic, and with my uncle, aunt and cousin. They did not bother me any more, even though I was forced to go back to them each and every summer.

Professor Dumbledore had told me it was for my own protection, and I believed him. After all Tom was not the only one that helped me through the years. Dumbledore had been there to guide me, to explain things, Tom could not, or would not explain.

Dumbledore is a good man, and a great wizard, even though he let me on my own on the worst possible times. And yet I trust Tom more, then I would ever trust Dumbledore. I know this shadow, that lives by my side, is everything but good. But he helped me, he saved me from Voldemort two times now, and he even helped free my godfather from his chains. How evil could a man be, if he did that much good?

He never asked for anything in return. But I know that will change one day. The price of freedom is unmeasurable.

I know everything will change now. It already has. Voldemort has returned. I saw him, at the end of last year. He killed a friend of mine, Cedric Diggory. I really do not understand why he wants to kill me so badly. What have I ever done wrong? I was but an infant when he first tried to kill me. I had so many questions, but not even Dumbledore answered those.

No one believed me. No one was perhaps a but exaggerated. Ron and Hermione believed me. And Ron his family. Sirius and Remus believed me as well, as did Dumbledore, and a few other members of the order of the phoenix, which was reinstated after the return of Voldemort. But all of that did not matter. The wizardingworld saw me as a liar. If they wanted to believe everything the old minister told them, I would let them be.

"Harry, the letters from Hogwarts arrived." Hermione sits down next to me, handing me a thick envelop, with the crest of Hogwarts on the back.

"Thanks." I say, taking the letter from her. We are at the kitchen table in the old Black family house. Since Sirius has been cleared of all charges, I have been coming here every summer, after my two weeks with the Dursley's of course. The ministry is looking for Peter Pettigrew, but I doubt they are going to find the slimy rat any time soon. Not that it really matters, Sirius is free, that was the most important part.

I open the letter, only to find the note that the new term starts on September the first and a list of the supplies I will be needing. I can not say that I am not disappointed. After all I was hoping I would get the prefect badge. Apparently Dumbledore though I am not worthy of such a thing.

"Look Harry! I am a prefect!" Hermoine screams. She looks at me and the envelop. "Where is yours?"

"I do not know." I say, trying not to look disappointed. "Perhaps Dumbledore thinks I am to much of a trouble maker." I try to laugh it away, but it does not take away the hollow feeling I have inside.

"Harry." Ron comes inside the kitchen, with something in his hand. "I think I got the wrong letter, this must be yours."

The red head presses the badge into my hand. I look at it, not believing it. Dumbledore picked Ron over me? Why? I am the one, who always saves the day. I get better grades then Ron, I am better in everything! And the old man dares to give my badge to my best friend?

I stare at the badge, knowing it is wrong of me to think these things. Ron is my best friend, he deserves this as much as I do, or at least that is what I tell myself. "No Ron." I give him back the badge. "It is yours. Dumbledore gave it to you."

From the corner of my eye, I see my shadow twitching, as far as you could call it mine. I do not even know if I even have a shadow of my own. It is Tom, who occupies that space in my life, always following me around, guiding me, like he promised.

Ron wants to say something, I can see it in his eyes, but I do not let him. "I am going to the library. There is this book I really want to read." It is an excuse, and Hermione knows it. She just smiles at me, in a way she thinks is comforting, and I let her believe everything is al right. "I will see you guys later."

I walk past Ron and out of the kitchen. Of course I go to the library, what other choice do I have? I do not want to be an obvious liar. There is no one there, which suits me just fine. I set myself down in one of the comfortable armchairs. It only takes Tom a moment to come out. My shadow changes and forms the handsome young man, whom I trust with my life.

"That badge should have been yours." De man says, kneeling before me.

"It is al right, Tom." I sigh. "It is probably true, I am to much of a trouble maker."

But Tom does not listen to me, he barely ever does. He gets enraged, when I should be the one with the unstoppable anger. "You know what the problem is, Harry? They do not respect you, they take your sacrifices all for granted. How can you stand it?"

"Yelling is not going to help, you know." I pull one of my legs unto the chair, looking down at the man before me. I look into his crimson eyes, seeing my anger, not his.

"You deserve so much more, Harry." Tom his hand rests on my knee. Even through my pants I can feel the cold of his skin.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I ask. I never got that. When he found me, I was just a child, abused by his family, I had nothing, I could do nothing. "Why save someone like me, when there are so many people, who can do so much good."

"Because I believe you are so much more, so much more powerful, then any other being in this world." The words are whispered, much like in my dreams. It is more of a hiss, than a real whisper. A language only he and I can understand. "I made a promise to set you free. I am not going to break it."

"I do not understand you." I whisper back softly. I really do not. Someone as power as Tom, could easily do something for himself. Free himself from the shadows, become a powerful and just leader. He might not be good, but he acts like an angel at some points in time. My fingers touch his face, the soft skin I am so familiar with these days. He is still the most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes on.

"You do not have to." He whispers back. "Not yet anyway." He softly kisses my hand. I feel tired, exhausted even. "Go to sleep, love."

My eyes slowly begin the close. I drift to sleep, with his eyes imprinted in my brain.

* * *

31ste of August. The return to Hogwarts. I admit, I will be glad being back in the castle, sleeping in the four poster bed, with the red curtains, eating with my friends and classmates. I will miss Sirius, he is like a father to me.

"Don't get in to much trouble this year, kiddo." Sirius ruffles my hair, pulling me in for a hug a second later.

"Never." I say to him, letting the man hug me. Some boys might think being hugged is for children or girls, but I do not think so. It is a sign of love and affection. People, who say otherwise, are idiots. "See you at Christmas-break, Sirius."

I let go of him and grab my trunk. With a bit of effort I manage to get the trunk in the right compartment. Ginny is already there, so is Neville. And I girl I have never met before. She looks a bit strange, but I ignore it. We probably all look strange in our own way.

"Hey guys." I say, while sitting down next to the boy with the toad.

"Hi Harry, how was your summer?" Neville asks, he is trying to keep Trevor on his lap, but we all know the toad has a mind of his own. Staying with his owner, was not what the creature wanted.

"Al right I guess. It is hard to ignore all the filthy lies the prophet has been writing about me and Dumbledore, but I manage." I shrug slightly. It was really hard to ignore it, I had some fits and tantrums over the summer, when I was alone in my room of course. Nobody had to see me lose my temper. Well, aside from Tom.

"I believe you, Harry." Neville says, smiling now. "So does my grandma. If you and Dumbledore say that You-Know-Who has returned, then he has."

"Thanks Neville." It was always nice to hear that at least a few people, outside of the order, believed me. I wonder how many others there were going to be. There was a possibility that even some of my classmates were not going to believe me.

"Harry." Hermione peeks inside the coupé. "Ron and I have to sit in the prefects-coupé. We will be back around lunch."

"Yeah sure, see you then." I act like I do not care, but I do. This will be my very first trip to Hogwarts without them.

"Do we have to?" Ron complains, he looks like he just wants to sleep al day.

"Yes Ronald! Stop complaining." Hermione pulls Ron along, after closing the door. I sigh. How could Dumbledore give that badge to Ron, when the boy didn't even want it? It was ridiculous! At least I would wear that badge with some respect. I would do, what had to be done. But for Ron it was only prove that he was equally as good as his brothers.

The red-head had showed me before that he only cared about surpassing his brothers. The mirror of Erised was the prove of that. While I saw my parents, the dream of having a family, all Ron saw was his own pride. It infuriated me. I took a few deep breaths, before, directing my gaze towards Ginny.

"Are you al right, Harry?" The girl asks, looking a bit worried.

"Yeah, fine." It became routine. Lying was something that came easily to me. Especially when it was about my own well-being. "It is my first trainride without them." At least this was the truth. Lies were less easier to spot, when you mixed them with fractions of the truth.

She smiles. "I'm sure you will survive." Then she winks at me. I do not really understand her either. She used to be in love with me, when I was a first year. But that had vanished of the summer between my second and third year. Not that I particularly cared. I am not, nor ever was, in love with her. She is my best friend his sister!

The morning went by rather quick. I got to know Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw student, in the same year as Ginny. She is as strange as I thought she was, with her weird glasses, necklace and earrings, but she is also very nice, and interesting to say the least. She has very strange interpretation of some things, but it was amusing.

At midday Ron and Hermione returned.

"Be glad you don't have this badge, Harry." Ron says, while sitting down next to me. "We had to listen to a boring speech from the headboy and girl. And then we had to make a few rounds, to make sure everyone on the train was behaving. And you never guess who became Slytherin prefect!"

I look at him, my eyes and posture are neutral, while inside I am burning. Even more proof that Ron did not deserve that badge. Dumbeldore should have given it to me. I would not complain about speeches and prefect-rounds. It was suppose to be an honour. I feel like a snake is devouring my insides. I want the yell at my best friend, tell him to become a man, and do the job properly, but I do not.

"Draco?" I ask, a bit of annoyance creeps into my voice. Ron pays no attention to it, probably thinking I am annoyed because Draco Malfoy became prefect.

"Yeah, the slimy git and Pansy Parkinson. If either of them deduct points from Gryffindor, I will do the same for Slytherin." The boy says.

Vengeance, an improper misuse of his power. Ron really did not understand. The urge to yell at him, perhaps even hurt him, becomes greater. Dumbledore was a fool. I was going to tell the old man that, right after the feast.

"You should not misuse your power like that." I simply reply, it is getting harder and harder to remain calm, but I manage nonetheless.

"Harry is right Ron." Hermione interferes. "If they want to take advantage of their power, that's their problem, they will probably lose their badge over it. Don't follow in their footsteps.

At least Hermione has some sense of honour. She has always been the brightest of my two friends. Sometimes she annoys me, but most of the time I respect her hard work, and her respect for the rules, even if I have broken most of them in the last few years.

Shortly after that both my best friends leave us again.

* * *

Dinner. The first night at Hogwarts is always magical, but sometimes it gets screwed up. Like in my second year, when we missed it entirely, and even got detention. Or in my third year, when they told us some mass-murdering freak – later to be revealed as an honourable man and my godfather- escaped.

This time it got screwed up as well. Her pink clothes almost rip my eyes out of my sockets. Her annoying voice, makes me want to puke. She is giving a speech about reforming the school, and how we will all be best friends. I do not believe her, but many others seem to think she is nice, and we could easily screw with her.

Hermione looks angered. Apparently she is one of the few students actually listening to the speech. I only hear it with half an ear, not interested in what a woman from the ministry wants to do here. Dumbledore would never let her do something major.

Moments later dinner appears on the table. As usual there are to many things I enjoy. But I realise I am not hungry at all. I fill my plate in order not the worry Hermione, but I can not get one bite through my throat.

It is only at the end of the feast, when Ron and Hermione call for the first year, that I realise what is bothering me so much. I thought I was a good friend, that I was man enough to get over it, but apparently I was not.

I flee the great hall, without saying anything to anyone. I do not want to burst out in rage in the middle of the great hall, then everyone would have a reason to believe I am truly deranged.

I run al the way to the astronomy-tower. Being alone was a priority. When I finally arrive, I am panting quit heavily. Running up all those stairs, without pausing once for a breath, will do that to you.

"What is wrong, Harry?" Tom steps out of my shadow, placing a cold hand on my cheek. "It is the red-head, is it not? You realise he does not deserve it."

"Yes." Is all I manage to say.

"Look at me, love." I have no choice but to look up. He soft voice always makes me want to comply with his commands. His scarlet eyes pierce into mine. "Do you want to change it? Do you want to set it right?"

"Yes." I answer again, falling into the dark abyss of my soul.

* * *

_This is my first time writing a story in first person, but I wanted to try it. I hope it's okay. It's harder then writing in third person, I have to watch everything I write down. Mistakes are even more easily made. Well, i hope you enjoy it anyway!_


	3. Chapter 2 - Invidia

_Stolen bread tastes very good at first, _

_but later it is like sand between your teeth_.

Marvellous! I had to wait five years, but now the boy is breaking, slowly. Jealousy, one of the most lovely of the seven sins, and how well it fitted with his bright green eyes. Even thought his eyes are almost devoided of al feelings, I can still see the anger and the jealousy. I must say that I have never seen anything quit like it.

The only thing I need now, are those three little words, and then I can continue. Dragging Harry down into the darkness, is not easy. The boy is a pillar of light, always doing what is good. I had to watch him save people for the past five years.

In his very first year the boy stupidly went after Voldemort, which I was a part of, before becoming a shadow in Harry his mind and body. I never thought a child could be that oblivious to danger. First years, with barely any knowledge of magic and spells, going after the most dangerous Dark wizard of the age. Of course none of them knew they were actually going after Voldemort. There was nothing I could do. I could not expose myself to Voldemort. If the wizard knew who and what was hiding in Harry his body, he would have taken the boy away from me.

I was only able to guide him in his mind, protect hem from most of the magic. But all the rest was up to him. He managed quit well, but I still do not see the temptation of foolish bravery.

The boy his second year was actually the only year that Harry was relatively save. I managed to snatch away the diary, before the foolish girl could lay her hands on his. A filthy little bloodtraitor should not touch my diary! And I can not let Harry find out about my true heritage, not yet anyway. The chamber of secrets will be opened again, but only when I say so.

In order for Harry to trust me, I had to save his idiotic brave godfather. It was rather easy, even though the rat escaped. One day I will find Peter Pettigrew, and kill him, with magic of course. I refuse to touch such an soiled creature, not even when my life depends on it.

Last year was mostly annoying. Protecting a fourteen year old child from magic, he has never seen, and a deatheaters and Voldemort, was not easy. Especially because fourteen year old boys tend to have a mind of their own. I have little patience for children. But seeing how my future depends on Harry, I have no choice but to listen to him.

For the time being my dearest Harry is my master, until I can turn the tables around. Round one has just started. One more step, and I will be the master of this game.

For the first time, since...well ever, the boy is being selfish. Harry never wants anything for himself, he always puts others above him, but I am going to change that. Mark my words, I will make his soul as dark as mine.

"Whatever you want, my Love, I will give it to you." I tell him in the tongue of the snakes. Parselmagic is rather strong, and my dear Harry gets infected by it quit easily. "Just tell me what to do. I am your shadow."

Without the command, al my work will be for naught. I can give him, what he wants, but the magic will not take any effect, and the boy will remain pure. My freedom, and my strength depend on him.

Oh, How I loath to be depending on anyone.

He looks into my eyes. His face is so close to mine, that I can feel his warm breath on my skin. His lips part, a soft sounds passes them, before he finally speaks. "I want it, Tom." He whispers. "I want what he has stolen. It is suppose to be mine, right?"

"Yes, Ronald Weasley stole it from you." I whisper back. I waited for five years, an other few minutes will not kill me.

"Then I want it back." Harry reaches for me. His soft fingers brush my hair. "Go and get it for me."

Finally! I can not help myself, I smile, and I know it is all but pleasant, but the boy does not seem to take any notice of it. "Of course, dearest." I trace my fingers to his unruly hair. "Go to sleep."

His eyes close, he is unable to resist my commands. There is nothing anyone can do, the shadow of my souls is deeply connected to the soul of the Golden Hero. Not even Dumbledore can separate us now.

I bring Harry back to the Gryffindor tower. Nobody ever notices the shadow passing by the corner of their eye. Foolish humans, I could kill them all, and they would not know what hit them.

Getting rid of the red-headed blood traitor is no going to be that hard, neither is taking the badge. Getting him somewhere secluded is probably going to be the hardest part. How hard can it be for a charismatic person like me, to convince an idiot like that? I smile yet again. The person, who can resist my charm, is yet to be born.

And there he is. My prey. It is hard not to start laughing, knowing they will hear me, even if I am but a shadow. I cast he imperiuscurse wandless, it is that easy when you are as powerful as I am. And Harry will not notice if I take some of his strength, after all we are bound to one another.

I transfer my commands to his mind. _Go to the astronomy-tower, and make sure you are not seen by any._

The foolish red-head opens his eyes and gets up. None of the other boys stir. I realise the commonroom is not yet empty, but it will be fun to see how Weasley gets pas them, without being noted. Getting rid of him does not mean I can not get any pleasure out of this.

Weasley grabs his wand and gets out of the dormitory. It is surprising how smart people become, when they are under the imperiuscurse. The red-head just creates a diversion, by make releasing a lot of smoke. No one sees him leaving the commonroom, with me in his wake.

The trip to the astronomy-tower goes rather well, and soon we arrive. The shadows around me evaporate, like water before the sun. With a swift motion of my hand, the door closes and locks. Then I turn my attention towards Weasley. I end the imperiuscurse.

The boy's eyes become focused again. He looks around the room in confusion, before resting his eyes on me. I simply smile.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?"

"Who am I?" I ask. "That is rather hard to explain. My name is Tom Riddle, but that will not do you any good. As for your other question, you are here, because Harry wanted you here." Well not specifically here, and not even in this situation, but that did not matter. This was going to be the end of Ronald Weasley

"What? Where's he?" The boy comes towards me, grabbing the collar of my cloak. "What have you done to him, you slimy bastard."

"Please take your filthy paws of me." I easily escape his grasp by using my state of being. The idiot looks at me surprised. "I did not do anything to Harry, as a matter of fact he ordered me to do this. He is save and sound in his bed. I would appreciate it if you do not speak his name, you are not worthy of his friendship."

"You can't decide that!" The red-head counters rather viciously. "Harry is my best mate. Whatever you've done to him, you will pay. Dumbledore..."

"Dumbledore is a fool." I spit. "He does not care for Harry, he only cares for his own agenda." As do I, but the Weasley does not need to know that. I do care for Harry in a certain way, I want him for my own. He is mine, my possession. And I am going to make sure no one takes him away from me.

"Now..." I step closer to the foolish little Gryffindor. "There is something you got, that Harry wants. It is rightfully his, you have no right to claim it for your own."

I extent my hand to him, opening my palm. "The badge please."

"Badge?" Now Weasley is dumbfounded. "You mean the prefectsbadge?"

"No, I mean the badge that makes you king of the world." I role my eyes, impatient now. "Of course I mean the prefectsbadge, you idiot." There was no use in charming Ronald, he was to much of an idiot to fall for it. I doubt he would even notices if someone was trying to charm him.

"Why?"

Really how stupid can this boy be? He is getting on my nerves, I want to get past this and go back to Harry. Having a intelligent conversation with this baboon was impossible. However it does not surprise me that Harry is so much more mature then his red-headed friend is. I have been in the seem position as Harry has. We needed to grow up rather fast, in order to survive in this world, make something of ourselves.

"Because it belongs to Harry, like I told you. He asked me to take it back from you." I am growing really impatient now.

"Harry would never say that." The red-head remarks. "He said it was mine, that Dumbledore gave it to me."

"Do you even listen to anything I say?" I ask. "Dumbledore is a fool!"

"You're lying."

That is it! There is no way to reason with this boy. And I am done trying. I usually have a lot of patience, to complete my goals, but with Weasley patience is just wasted. In my life, I have met al lot of idiots, among my followers, and among my enemies, but no one has ever gotten on my nerves, like Weasley is managing right now.

Without actually thinking about it, I blast the red-head across the room and against a wall. I can hear him whimpering, like a little girl. The mile form earlier returns to my face. I know it deforms my handsome face, but I am not afraid to show my true colours to someone, whom is going to be unable to tell the tale.

"How foolish you are, Ronald." I whisper, while getting closer to him. "You have no idea who I really am. What I can do to you."

I lean over him, the darkness of my shadow, takes away almost all the light in the otherwise moonlit room. "I can make you cry...I can make you scream...I can lock you up in your own mind, where you can relive the worst memories of your life over and over again. Insanity, it is so easy to achieve, if you have the right tools."

With the help of my magic, I lift him into the air. "So, Mister Weasley, do you want a bloody ending, or a peaceful one?" I ask, as if I am giving him a choice. In the end it is me, who makes the decision.

"End...?" I can barely hear the word, but the fear in his voice, makes me want to prolong it. His ending should be miserable and long. But there is of course still the chance that someone finds us en ruins my plan. I can toy just a little, before finishing it.

"Yes Mister Weasley." I whisper. "End. Your end. How does that sound? No more homework, no more brothers, who are so much better then you are. No more friends, who can do more then you can, who are more famous, then you will ever be. You will just cease to exist."

"No..." Just a whimper, nothing more. This boy is even more pathetic then I had thought. I walk around his floating body, like a predator stalking his prey. The gleam in my eyes is murderous, I do not need a mirror to know that.

I take his wand, that stick out of the back pocket of his pyjama pants. "Do not worry." I stop in front of him. "No one is going to miss you. No one cares. When you are gone, they are going to be a lot happier. Your family had one less mouth to feed. Your friends do no longer need to hear your complaints about everything. And Harry will have what is rightfully his." And I will have Harry.

I trace Weasley his wand over his arm. A cut appears in his white flesh. Blood slowly drips from to wound, onto the ground. I listen to the sounds, and so does Weasley. He has nothing more to say to me. Which is no surprise to me.

I never thought I would find such pleasure in prolonging one his dead. I have always loved torturing people, seeing the fear in their eyes, the desperation and the pain. They do not know how the torture is going to end. They might survive. But Weasley knows there is no salvation.

"You never answered my question, so I will decide for you..." Without an other warning, I slash into his chest. The cut is deep and painful, but he is not going to die from it, not yet at least. He screams, but to no avail. What a fool would I be, if I forgot about the silencing-charm?

"Scream all you want, no one is going to save you. You are mine, and mine alone." I laugh, at first softly, but then I almost sound insane. I am having far to much fun with this.

"I will be a kind lord, I will put an end to your misery." I come closer again, but I never touch him, and do not even touch the puddle of blood, that is forming at my feet. "Say goodbye to this cruel world, Mister Weasley." I aim his wand at him, before I simply cut his throat. Unforgivable curses are dangerous to preform within the boundaries of Hogwarts. Someone will find out. This is a lot safer, and it can not be traced back to either me – who is unexisting for this world- or Harry.

The red-head his body falls to the ground, limp and lifeless. I bow over his body to take the badge from his pyjamas. There are e few blood spatters on it, which I clean of with his on his own shirt. "Thank you, Ronald." And with that I disappear. Harry awaits his price.

* * *

_My second chapter and I quit like it. I also want to thank to people for their support. I never expected to get any reviews or followers with this story, but apparently I was wrong. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be up soon, Harry again^^_


End file.
